


Five

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Sleep, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Stiles is pulled out of sleep by the feel of Derek’s fingers wrapping around his wrist.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> A little Stiles/Derek drabble inspired by episode 3x24.
> 
> Thanks to the ever awesome Data.

It would be nice to think that nothing bad ever happened again. That bad dreams and sketchy realities became a thing of the past. But that isn’t their lives, and so, over the years, this has become a thing. Become _their_ thing.

Stiles is pulled out of sleep by the feel of Derek’s fingers wrapping around his wrist. He waits as Derek brings his hand into view.

“Five?” Stiles asks, wiggling his fingers.

“Five,” Derek answers, pulling Stiles’s wrist to his lips.

“Good.” Stiles laces his five fingers with Derek’s and leans in for a kiss. “Go back to sleep.”


End file.
